Stop crying your heart out
by Anitta Black
Summary: Lembranças de Sirius Black...


Lá estava ele, encolhido num canto sujo e escuro de uma das centenas de celas de Azkaban, fazia treze anos que ele estava lá por um crime que não havia cometido, era isso que o mantinha consciente e só conseguia pensar em três pessoas: Tiago, Lílian e o que mais lhe doía, Harry...   
Hold up  
  
Levante-se  
  
Hold on  
  
Persista  
Ele levou os pais do garoto à morte, indiretamente, mas fora ele quem dera a idéia não é mesmo? Se lembrava como se fosse ontem: "Sirius disse Tiago certa tarde no Três Vassouras Dumbledore acha que chegamos num ponto em que já não há segurança, precisamos tomar cuidado e ficar vigilantes, mas Lílian ainda está frágil por causa do Harry... Mas já se passou quase um ano Tiago... Ora Sirius, você sabe que foi um parto difícil para os dois! E não podemos nos dar ao risco de sermos perseguidos por ele, não agora que ambos estão frágeis! Mas o que você quer afinal? Dumbledore sugeriu que usássemos um fiel para o nosso segredo... Parece uma boa idéia mas... vocês acham mesmo que vai dar certo? Sirius, o fiel só conta o segredo por livre e espontânea vontade, não há Veritasserum que faça um fiel abrir a boca! Tá, e quem vai ser o fiel do segredo de vocês? Eu estou falando com ele neste momento... Sirius engasgou com o gole de Cerveja Amanteigada que estava tomando. E-eu? M-mas Tiago! Sirius, em quem mais nós vamos confiar? Sim mas,Tiago, eu aceitaria de muito bom grado mas... tem o Remo e... Sirius, foi justamente o Remo que sugeriu você!! Por favor, você é antes de tudo o padrinho do Harry, e ainda antes, nosso amigo! Mas Tiago, eu corro muitos riscos, você sabe! Chamo demais a atenção! Não seria SEGURO! Talvez alguém mais discreto, que não seja tão aparente... Ah, e você acha que Remo está menos exposto que você? Francamente Sirius, nós três somos Aurores e o risco que nós corremos... Não estou mais falando de Remo... Estou falando de Pedro! Quem iria notar o Pedro? Pedro, o fraco, o miúdo... Tiago tomou um longo gole e ficou em silêncio uns instantes. Certo, vou falar com ele agora... Tiago, você vai ver que não vai se arrepender..."   
Don't be scared  
  
Não se assuste  
  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
  
Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e se foi  
"você vai ver que não vai se arrepender... você vai ver que não vai se arrepender... você vai ver que não vai se arrepender..." Aquilo ecoava na mente de Sirius toda maldita noite, e naquela manhã uma figura diferente entrou na cela, era o Sr. Fudge... estava fazendo a costumeira inspeção mensal, e trazia um Profeta Diário nas mãos. Sr. Fudge... disse Sirius com a voz rouca, o ministro olhou espantado, como se duvidasse que alguém que passou tanto tempo em Azkaban pudesse se lembrar do próprio nome, quanto mais do nome dos outros. Posso ver o jornal? O Sr. Fudge não disse nada, apenas estendeu trêmulo, o jornal para Sirius e saiu rapidamente da cela. Sirius precisava de algo para se distrair e apesar da pouca luz que a lua jogava na cela ele conseguiu ler o jornal. Então ele viu na primeira página, gordo, bigodudo e sem um dedo, no ombro de um garoto magricela, filho de seu velho amigo Arthur... lá estava ele, era Pedro Pettigrew, e se Sirius Black se lembrasse de como era sorrir, com certeza o faria.  
  
May your smile  
  
Talvez seu sorriso (talvez seu sorriso)  
  
Shine on.  
  
Brilhe (brilhe)  
Mas não seria um sorriso de alegria, era o início de um tipo de obsessão, que o manteria lúcido até arranjar um modo de fugir, capturar o VERDADEIRO culpado por ter matado treze pessoas de uma só vez, provar sua inocência e redimir seu erro...   
Don't be scared  
  
Não se assuste (não se assuste)  
  
Your destiny may keep you warm.  
  
Seu destino pode manter você aquecido  
Ele manteve isso em sua cabeça, dia e noite, incessantemente, a toda hora e havia momentos de tanta pressão e lucidez que ele conseguia se transformar em cão. Era isso! Ora, como é difícil para os dementadores entenderem as sensações de animais, sentimentos menos humanos, menos complexos. "Agora, nada mais importa!" pensava Sirius nos momentos de perfeita lucidez obsessiva "Tenho que sair daqui e fazer justiça... nem que seja com minhas próprias mãos, vou vingar a morte de Lílian e Tiago... e contar a verdade a Harry...".   
Cause all of the stars  
  
Porque todas as estrelas  
  
Are fading away  
  
Estão desaparecendo  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Você os verá algum dia  
E então Sirius teve sua chance, um dia, quando um dos dementadores veio lhe trazer a comida, se transformou em cachorro e passou pelo guarda, sem que esse o notasse. Como estava realmente magro, ele passou folgadamente pelos portões e nadou até a costa. Chegou semi-vivo à praia e se transformou novamente em humano, então, estirado na areia, exausto, maltrapilho e faminto, Sirius chorou, mas eram lágrimas silenciosas, que escorriam sem força, ele estava livre, seria procurado, com certeza, mas todas as lembranças reconfortantes voltavam ao seu coração, estava livre de Azkaban...  
  
Take what you need  
  
Pegue o necessário  
  
And be on your way  
  
E siga seu caminho  
  
And stop crying your heart out  
  
E pare com o choro de seu coração  
Não havia tempo pra se preocupar como passado, afinal, tudo o que ele tinha agora era o presente, e um futuro um bocado indeciso e incerto, ele só sabia de uma coisa: Pettigrew estava em Hogwarts e era pra lá que ele deveria ir se quisesse provar sua inocência. Mas antes de partir em sua viagem, queria dar uma olhada em Harry, todos diziam que lembrava Tiago, mas tinha os olhos da mãe, ele vasculhou com força suas memórias e lembrou- se de onde a irmã de Lílian morava...  
  
Get up (get up)   
Levante-se ( levante-se)   
  
Come on (come on)   
Venha (venha)   
Mas ele não precisou ir muito longe, algumas quadras antes ele viu uma pequena figura dobrando a esquina, carregando afobadamente algo que lembrava um malão, ele pulou para dentro de um quintal e ficou apenas observando. Sim! Era Harry, "Céus, como está grande esse garoto!". Harry virou-se para o portão e observou atentamente, Sirius prendeu a respiração, não queria que o garoto o encontrasse, ainda não era hora...   
Why're you scared?  
Por que você está assustado?  
  
(I'm not scared)   
(Eu não estou assustado)  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e se foi  
Mas Harry estava chegando mais perto, ergueu a varinha e murmurou "Lumos" a luz refletiu nos olhos de Sirius, ele não resistiu e piscou, Harry, assustado, deu dois passos para trás, tropeçou e caiu, Sirius aproveitou esse momento de distração do garoto e pulou para o outro quintal, ele não encontrou, nem procurou por Harry pelo resto da viagem. Então, transformando-se esporadicamente em humano, percorreu o país todo até chegar em Londres. Uma espécie de saudades misturada com pânico se apossou de Sirius quando ele chegou na divisa das plataformas 9 e 10, na sua forma canina. Já fazia tanto tempo, será que ainda havia esperança de perdão para seu erro? Ele não se preocupava necessariamente com o Ministério, ou com os outros do mundo bruxo... Será que você vai me entender, Harry? pensou tristemente enquanto atravessava a parede.   
Cause all of the stars  
  
Porque todas as estrelas  
  
Are fading away  
  
Estão desaparecendo Ele passou despercebido pela multidão de alunos e pais que apinhava a plataforma "Sorte que o primeiro dia letivo não muda desde a época de Dumbledore" pensou aliviado. Ou melhor, passou quase despercebido, um garoto loiro com uma máquina fotográfica literalmente tropeçou em Sirius fazendo-o ganir, e o garoto acabou se esborrachando do outro lado, uma menina ruiva foi acudi-lo. Colin, cuidado, podia ter se machucado, e ainda assustou aquele pobre cachorro. Mas, você está bem? Sim Gina, não se preocupe, eu... estou bem. ela o ajudou a se levantar e eles entraram no trem. Sirius sorriu por dentro e balançou a cabeça, lembrando dos bons tempos, com Lílian, Tiago, Remo, Arthur, Molly, Narcisa (pobre Narcisa...)...   
Just try not to worry  
  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Você os verá algum dia Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça e pulou agilmente no vagão de bagagens, aninhando-se entre um malão surrado onde se lia F. Weasley: batedor - Grifinória, e outro malão, mais conservado, onde estava escrito C. Chang: apanhadora - Corvinal, a imagem de Arthur e Tiago jogando se materializou na sua mente, mas novamente ele sacudiu com veemência a cabeça e pensou "Pare de lembrar do passado Sirius, esse tempo se foi, e não vai mais voltar..."  
  
Take what you need  
  
Pegue o necessário  
  
And be on your way  
  
E siga seu caminho  
  
And stop crying your heart out  
  
E pare com o choro de seu coração Ele acabou adormecendo, como humano, e não percebeu quando o trem parou para que os dementadores embarcassem, ou não teria percebido, se um deles não tivesse entrado no vagão de bagagens. Sirius acordou suando frio e viu aquele vulto enorme parado à porta, uma ânsia subiu pela garganta dele e suas esperanças pareciam estar se desvanecendo, a lembrança de Pedro gritando para todos que ele havia traído Lílian e Tiago começou a se tornar nítida, os gritos ecoavam nos seus ouvidos. Mas ele rapidamente reuniu forças e se transformou em cão novamente, o dementador passou rapidamente entre as pilhas de malões sem notar sua presença canina e saiu, batendo com estrondo a porta.   
Cause all of the stars  
  
Porque todas as estrelas  
  
Are fading away  
  
Estão desaparecendo  
Just try not to worry  
  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Você os verá algum dia Sirius respirou fundo, desconsolado, teria muita sorte se conseguisse engana-los de novo... Mas já havia agüentado tanta coisa até ali que pra ele não fazia diferença, não tinha nada a perder, além da própria vida. Se falhasse, iria se encontrar com os pais de Harry, ou numa hipótese mais sombria, perderia a alma e ficaria vagando sem um sentido para sua existência, ele riu ironicamente diante desse pensamento, nada na vida dele valia tanto assim, com exceção de sua inocência e da remissão de seu erro...  
  
Just take what you need  
  
Apenas pegue o necessário  
  
And be on your way  
  
E siga seu caminho  
  
And stop crying your heart out  
  
E pare com o choro de seu coração  
Mas se tivesse êxito, teria direito a um julgamento justo, com direito a provas e testemunhas, e não havia prova mais sólida do que o próprio Pettigrew, ele tinha uma esperança. Adormeceu novamente e só acordou quando o trem havia realmente chegado a Hogsmeade, para sua sorte estava muito escuro lá fora, embora literalmente desabasse água do céu. Com alguma dificuldade, ele conseguiu acompanhar as carruagens sem cavalo no caminho enlameado até o castelo, passou pelos portões da escola e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, estava novamente em Hogwarts, depois de tanto tempo, estava lá novamente, onde tudo havia começado, onde ele conheceu o verdadeiro motivo que o fazia se sacrificar tanto: a amizade.  
  
We're all of us stars   
Todos nós somos estrelas  
  
We're fading away   
E estamos desaparecendo  
  
Just try not to worry   
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
  
You'll see us some day   
Você nos verá algum dia  
Ele acompanhou com o olhar os alunos saindo rapidamente dos coches e correndo até o portão, viu Harry de relance, junto de uma garota de cabelos castanhos e um menino ruivo, O menino ruivo, que estava com Pedro, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota e ele estremeceu, não de frio, nem de medo, mas de raiva, agora, não havia nada entre ele e a promessa de um futuro de verdade...  
  
Just take what you need   
Apenas pegue o que você precisa  
  
And be on your way   
E siga seu caminho  
  
And stop crying your heart out   
E pare com o choro de seu coração  
  
Stop crying your heart out   
Pare com o choro de seu coração  
  
Stop crying your heart out  
Pare com o choro de seu coração  
  
Fim  
  
Por favor comentem, please...  
  
Este era um dos meus projectos  
  
Bjus  
  
Anitta Black 


End file.
